


I'm Not That Boy

by ducttapeofdoom



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducttapeofdoom/pseuds/ducttapeofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a boy he knows, he loves him so…he’s not that boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not That Boy

Title: I’m Not That Boy

Author: Lenora

Pairing,Character(s): Kurt, Blaine, Jeremiah, Rachel, Mercedes

Rating: PG

Word Count: 389

Spoilers: Up to Original Songs

Summary: There’s a boy he knows, he loves him so…he’s not that boy.

 

**I’m not that Boy**

 

 

Kurt watched Blaine talk to the former assistant manager of the Gap at a different table of the Lima Bean. The two friends had been enjoying a coffee before Kurt was to leave for home. The two had been discussing Jeff and Nick’s latest exploits when Jeremiah had approached the table.

 

It had been over a week since the disaster known as the Gap Attack. Blaine had honestly expected to never see the blonde again, so he had been justifiably surprised to see him.

 

Kurt had waited for Blaine to send Jeremiah packing, but he had instead agreed to talk to the blonde when asked. The two had moved to an empty table across the shop to talk.

 

He had to close his eyes at the sight of Blaine flirting with the older male. Kurt could occasionally hear snippets of their conversation in the lulls of the noise of the shop.

 

“-and after I calmed down, I realized how sweet it was for you to try to surprise me. However, that song was a little creepy-“

 

“-I’m not good at romance. I was taking my lead from movies-“

 

“-would you like to go on an _actual_ date Blaine?”

 

That last one made Kurt’s heart clench as a beaming smile broke out on Blaine’s face.

 

♪Hands touch, eyes meet, sudden silence, sudden heat♪

 

Kurt began singing to himself as he watched the boy he had feelings for set up a date with someone that had previously rejected him.

 

♪Gold hair, with a gentle curl. That’s the boy he chose, and heaven knows, I’m not that boy♪

 

XxXxX

 

After their loss at Regionals, Kurt stood with his brother and friends as he watched Jeremiah console Blaine backstage. It still hurt his heart to watch the two together even though they had been dating for months now.

 

♪There’s a boy I know, he loves him so…I’m not that boy♪

 

After hearing that, both Rachel and Mercedes hugged Kurt, knowing how much it was hurting him to see the boy he liked interacting with his boyfriend.

 

“We love you sweetie,” Mercedes whispered.

 

“Remember, Elphaba got her man in the end,” Rachel said. “You may not be the one for Blaine, but you _will_ find someone just for you.”

 

Kurt couldn’t help but laugh at Rachel’s advice. Only she would give musical themed advice.

 

FIN


End file.
